


Five Times Dixie Didn't Expect Flicka's Hug... And One Time She Did.

by flickawhip



Category: Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Half a moon. </p><p>Fluff. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Dixie Didn't Expect Flicka's Hug... And One Time She Did.

1.) The Boardroom. 

"So we wanna put you through a table... again..."

"I'm still healing from the last time guys, no deal."

"But..."

"I said no deal."

Dixie leaves the room shaking, unaware of Flicka rising to follow her, sighing softly as she leans back into her friend, and lover, and accepting the comfort. 

 

2.) The Ring. 

"And I want to..."

Her voice breaks and Dixie sighs, aware that real life is fucking her over right now. Flicka steps behind her, wraps warm arms around her waist and pulls her close. 

"I want to say thank you, to every one of you for coming tonight."

She finishes the sentence, staring out at the people around them and feeling Flicka's grip tighten a little, the woman's voice soft in her ear. 'Well done'. It feels like survival. 

 

3.) The Meeting. 

"I have to fire some of the wrestling crew... how do I choose?"

"Who isn't jobbbing, who doesn't bump and who isn't getting a pop."

Flicka moves behind her, wraps tight arms around Dixie's waist and adds. 

"Fire me... I'll survive, I have you."

She hesitates, then, hating herself, crosses Flicka off the roster. 

"Thank you."

The words are whispered and she smiles as Flicka turns her in her arms, kissing her softly. 

"Anytime... boss."

 

4.) The Firings. 

Flicka had moved to stand behind Dixie as the firings began. Some took it well. Some took it badly but either way Flicka was there, strong and silent. When one person moves to confront her, Flicka pushes her back, stepping between them, the person backs away and Dixie sighs, surprised when Flicka turns to hold her closer, tighter, with more firmness. 

"I'm not going anywhere Dixie-chick."

Her voice is low and grumbly but Dixie loves her for it. 

"You may just save my life."

 

5.) The Boss Toss. 

The group move around her and Dixie flinches, knowing the table is coming again. 

Flicka pushes closer to the ring, the 'fired' group standing around the ring is massive and Flicka moves as one, wrapping Dixie in a tight bear-hug, forcing her to get the correct grip before she goes through the table, Flicka landing over her, curling her safely into her arms even as they stand, Dixie flinching a little even as Flicka leads her away. 

The crowds are cheering and yet all she can feel is Flicka folded tightly around her, keeping her upright and safe. 

They leave the ring and arena, Flicka only releasing her once they are safely locked into a car. 

"So... how did that feel?"

"Safe."

Flicka laughs softly.

"Yeah... well, last boss toss."

 

6.) The Nightmare. 

"Dix..."

Flicka moves to pull Dixie closer, tucking Dixie into her arms instantly, her lips in Dixie's hair. 

"Oh Darling..."

Dixie has been having flashbacks and Flicka understands completely. Dixie has always expected her to be there when the nightmares happen, and she always is.


End file.
